Waiting
by serendipitiness
Summary: Asami reflects on Mako and Korra. After Episode 9, "Out of the Past."


It's the first time she's seen this look on his face, so intense it permeates his every feature. His golden eyes are bright, a tiny smile quirks his lips every few seconds, and that tell-tale wrinkle between his brows is gone.

Relief. So complete that it takes her breath away.

Perhaps her own reaction would be even stronger if those eyes were turned toward her.

She doesn't want to be jealous. She knows there are greater things at stake here than the future of her relationship with him. She's always been proud of herself, knowing that despite her family's money, she had a sensible head on her shoulders. She's aware that life isn't fun and games.

She doesn't want to be jealous… but she is.

She wants to shoot her hand out and grab his shoulder, his scarf, _anything_ as he walks away from her with another girl in his arms. She wants to hold his face between her two hands and look him dead in the eyes and ask him.

_Have you noticed me at all since you found out she'd been taken?_

_Why didn't you tell me about the kiss?_

_Do you love me?_

He's never said those three words, and up until this moment, she didn't mind. She thought she knew him; he was stoic and quiet, but underneath that mask was a teenager – albeit one who had grown up too fast – but a teenager nonetheless. One who cared for his brother, who let his actions speak for themselves, who let himself develop feelings for Republic City's poster girl for wealth. She knew it would take time, but she was ready to wait. He was one of a kind, and he deserved her patience.

She knows he is determined and focused. She has seen it before, when his firebending in the arena roused the crowd to deafening cheers; even then, his expression did not change. Of course; he was "cool under fire," right?

No – not always. Not now.

She can't hear what he's murmuring to the other girl. She wants to believe that he's asking perfunctory, standard questions, like "Where is Tarrlok?" or "Is he collaborating with the Equalists?" She hoped he wouldn't be voicing his worries or expressing his relief over the other girl's return – he has too much self-control for that.

She knows now, though. She knows she's not the only girl in his heart, and at this moment, she's taken the back seat in the Sato mobile. She knows he's too moral to hurt her outright… but perhaps that is why the fact that he has neglected her for the last few hours hurts even more.

It's not even deliberate.

From the second he learned she was gone, his remarkable poise was gone. His every word and every action stemmed from his gut, not his mind.

"_No… she can't be gone."_

"_Then we pick another tunnel until we find her!"_

"_Avatar Korra! Where are you keeping her?"_

"_Give her some space!"_

She watches as he lays her on the back of the air bison. When his gloved hands brush against the other girl's face, she can't help but wince and turn away. It's not a time for jealousy or petty dislike, she knows.

Like she said, there were greater things at stake.

She wishes she didn't understand. She wishes she didn't comprehend why he is so concerned, wishes she didn't get why the girl in his arms is so deserving of his, or anyone's, attention. Her steely-eyed resolve, her concern for every individual, even her hidden girlishness – all of it makes her magnetic, desirable, respectable.

Asami lets herself be enveloped by these stifling emotions, though. Right now, when the world has its gaze on the extraordinary girl who swooped into Republic City ready to save the day, Asami will be jealous. She will regret the arrival of the Avatar into her home, she will regret the kindness of this girl, and she will regret Mako's association with Korra.

Just for now.

She won't say anything right when this ordeal ends. She will continue to care for him and maybe one day, she will confront him... unless he brings the issue up first, a notion that terrifies her. She's not ready for that now, though. Now, she's content to pretend that everything is perfect, that she's a simple teenager in love with a boy who loves her back. She doesn't need words to confirm what she already knows in her heart.

Mako and Korra…

Korra and Mako…

They are just waiting to happen.


End file.
